


Naked Cuddles

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Clint Barton Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Square Filled:  Bucky/Clint (Bucky Barnes Bingo); Cuddling (Clint Barton Bingo)Theme: Naked Cuddling





	Naked Cuddles

**Theme:** Naked Cuddling  
**Square Filled:**   Bucky/Clint (Bucky Barnes Bingo); Cuddling (Clint Barton Bingo)  
**Ship:** Bucky Barnes x Clint Barton  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
**Warnings:** Just some naked cuddling.


End file.
